Digimon Tamers Season 2: The War Storm
by Twisted-Fate
Summary: It's two years later and the portal to the DigiWorld is re-opened... but things are very much different. The Helldon empire has taken control of most of the DigiWorld, and it's up to the tamers to stop them.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This takes place two years in the future. Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are 14; Jeri is 13; Ai, Makoto, and Suzy are 8. The ages may not be 100% correct, but these are their ages in my fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
Takato looked at the sky, deep in thought.  
  
He was fifteen now, and mature. But that didn't mean that he didn't sometimes think of Guilmon. In fact, he almost always thought of Guilmon.  
  
Was Guilmon okay? ...of course he was, after all, he had the protection of his friends. And strong friends they were.  
  
Takato lay sprawled on the grass, which was still damp from the morning dew. Takato welcomed the cold wetness of the grass. It felt good.  
  
He sat up. The soaked back of his shirt clung to his back.  
  
He wasn't wearing his blue sweatshirt and tan pants. No, he had grown out of those a while ago.  
  
Besides, it was school time. He was wearing his uniform, which the public schools recently had to issue. The uniform was only a shirt with the school's name printed on it, and dark blue jeans. The girls had to wear uniforms, too. They wore dark blue skirts, and a shirt with the school's name on it. The skirt was the only difference between the boys and the girls. The girls liked the uniforms less than the boys. Quite frankly the boys couldn't care less.  
  
Takato felt his head. No goggles. He didn't need goggles any longer. He wasn't a Tamer, after all.  
  
The bell rang... once, twice. Recess was over; it was time for math.  
  
Takato stood up, trying futily to get the grass stains off the back of his dark blue jeans.  
  
The class was already patiently sitting at their desks. They were waiting for Takato.  
  
When he walked in, they all looked at him--he was late again.  
  
Takato blushed. He knew what was coming...  
  
The teacher pointed at the hall.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Takato muttered, and slipped out into the hall where he sat for the rest of the lesson.  
  
***  
  
By the time school was over, the wind was starting to pick up. The weatherman had predicted a nice warm day... well, so much for that. Those were definitely rain clouds in the sky.  
  
Dead leaves cackled under Takato's feet. They made him think of Guilmon -- Guilmon loved playing in the leaves.  
  
No, stop thinking about Guilmon. He's where he belongs, Takato told himself.  
  
He hardly noticed the rain as he went into the familiar bakery. The smell of fresh cooked bread warmly greeted him.  
  
Takato slipped off his shoes and crept upstairs, not saying 'hi' to his busy parents. These days the bakery got so much customers that his parents hardly had any time for him and the new baby.  
  
The new baby was a girl. She was named Miki. Takato was a good older brother, but he didn't really see what was so great about the baby.  
  
Jeri and Rika seemed obsessed with the baby, too.  
  
Maybe it was a girl thing.  
  
Takato looked at his digivice. It was sitting on the dresser by his bed, gathering dust.  
  
Was it still functional? Should he see?  
  
What was the point?  
  
Guilmon was in another dimension. There was no way the digivice could contact him.  
  
It was wishful thinking. That was all.  
  
Takato grabbed the digivice anyway. With his sleeve he cleared the dust off the mini monitor.  
  
He pressed the button, the biggest button. The one in the middle that turned it on.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
It was burnt out.  
  
Takato sighed, tossing the digivice back onto the dresser. He went downstairs for a quick snack.  
  
He didn't notice the digivice beep. It was a very dim beep. It beeped again, this time louder.  
  
The D-Arc digivice vibrated.  
  
A storm was coming. 


	2. Chapter 2: Red, Green and Blue

Chapter 2 - Red, Green, and Blue  
  
Her hair was long and red, but not tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were deep and purple-grey.  
  
She was very pretty, like her mother. Her mother was famous, she was a model. The kind that attended every fashion shoot in town at the same time.  
  
But Rika wasn't as famous as her mother. Rika was secretive, something her mother didn't have the time for. Her mother had no time for anything but fashion.  
  
Rika looked at the Hypnos building. It was still getting repairs done to it- -the D-Reaper had been merciless.  
  
Rika kept her digivice in her pocket at all times.  
  
It was fully functional. It had not been neglected like Takato's digivice had.  
  
Beep.  
  
Rika looked up from her homework. What was that?  
  
Beep.  
  
There it was again... this time louder. Rika sat up and looked around, bewildered.  
  
Suddenly the digivice in her pocket.  
  
Rika gripped it, her eyes wide with wonder. What was happening?  
  
***  
  
Henry was helping his father design the latest version of DigiBattle. It was as realistic as a digimon game gets. However there was a pretty bad bug that kept messing up Devimon's name to say Hitler.  
  
The digivice sat on a shelf, with wires poking out of it from everywhere. Henry's father monitored the Digital World through Henry's digivice. It worked sort of like radar.  
  
"Spongebob is on!" Cried Suzy from downstairs.  
  
Suzy felt she should announce every show that came on Nickelodeon every half hour. She also announced the commercials.  
  
Henry's parents said Suzy could be a singer when she grew up.  
  
Henry said Suzy could be a human TV guide when she grew up.  
  
Beep.  
  
Henry glanced at the screen. Wait a minute... the computer hadn't made that noise.  
  
What?  
  
There was another beep. Like the sound a computer makes when you just reset it.  
  
But the computer wasn't being reset. Mr. Wong was still working at it.  
  
Mr. Wong noticed the sound too.  
  
And for some reason his eyes darted to the green digivice, sitting on the shelf.  
  
Maybe because it was vibrating.  
  
Mr. Wong nodded at his son.  
  
Go.  
  
***  
  
Takato liked his fingers. The pleasures of a chocolate coated doughnut...  
  
He sat down and ripped open his backpack. A dozen large books fell out. The teacher often referred to these books as homework books.  
  
Takato referred to these books as vision impairment.  
  
Wiping his hands on his pants, he flipped through the science book. He was studying chemistry.  
  
Boring, thought Takato.  
  
By some odd chance, he looked at the digivice on the dresser.  
  
And by some even odder chance, it was glowing.  
  
Takato picked it up quicker than the flu. It was glowing! The screen was bright red.  
  
But what did it mean?  
  
The compass appeared. The digivice had gone into compass mode... by itself.  
  
Takato was dreaming. He had to be...  
  
No, he decided. This is real.  
  
He grabbed his coat and rushed out of the house. Rushed into the pouring torrents of rain.  
  
He didn't mind the wet or the cold. Or the extremely heavy wind. Or the lightning. It didn't matter to him, because he knew exactly where the compass was pointing. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Digital Portal

Chapter 3 - The Digital Portal  
  
He struggled to pull his sneakers out of the mud. Running into the park in the middle of a rainstorm wasn't a smart idea.  
  
Then again, Takato wasn't a very smart person.  
  
He pulled his foot free and ran quickly, so that he didn't sink into the mud again.  
  
The rain had come suddenly with a bolt of lightning. Takato didn't know it, but the rain had been caused by more than just a couple full clouds bumping into each other...  
  
Takato couldn't see three feet in front of his eyes, but he knew exactly where he was going. He had been there tons of times... with Guilmon.  
  
It was the place they hid Guilmon from the other people. It was the place where Guilmon had practically lived two years ago.  
  
It was the place where there was a portal from the Digital World.  
  
Takato was within ten meters of the stone shelter when he caught sight of it. It only looked like a dark shadow in the rain.  
  
He dashed up a few broken stone steps, and finally stumbled into the shelter.  
  
The rain beat heavily against the roof. A few drops leaked in from holes between the squarish grey rocks.  
  
The shelter was lit by a dim light emanating from the corner. Takato stepped closer. The portal, though it did not give off heat, made his skin tingle.  
  
For a minute Takato wondered whether he should tell Rika or Henry... after all, they were his companions.  
  
No, he decided. If they have to come, their digivices will lead them.  
  
He waited in awe. Waited... waiting for something to come out of the portal. Something... Guilmon.  
  
He was going to finally see Guilmon!  
  
***  
  
Henry and Rika had a harder time using their digivices. The rain was just too thick, and they were afraid the water would damage the devices. They had no idea whether or not they were waterproof... better not take the chance.  
  
Henry called Rika, and they met up at Henry's house, which was only eight blocks from the park. The problem was, they didn't know that it was the park where they had to go.  
  
They stood in Henry's house, looking out the window.  
  
At first Rika thought that the compass was pointing at the Hypnos building, but pointing the compass out another window disproved this theory.  
  
Wherever their destination was, it was to the west of the entrance of Hypnos. The entrance of Hypnos faced south.  
  
"We should wait for the rain to stop." Henry said.  
  
"I don't think it will stop." Rika said. She wasn't talking about just the clouds... she had a strange feeling that somehow the storm was connected to the Digital World.  
  
Henry was in deep thought. The park, he thought. Why was he thinking the park? What was significant about it?  
  
"Oh my god!" Henry said, suddenly realizing.  
  
"What--?" Rika started, but Henry had already grabbed her arm and they were out the door.  
  
***  
  
The Helldon empire started out small, occupying an island off the west coast of the main continent in the Digital World.  
  
It consisted of Zeldemon, the queen, who was humanoid with red eyes and is always wearing a cloak, and has strong magic; a few wise Candlemon as military strategists; Ogremon as war chiefs, Goblimon and Fugamon as melee warriors, Apemon (tall, yellow, and fast) and a couple Endigomon (tall, hulking things, look stupid but are pretty powerful) as shock melee units, some DarkAngemon to fight from the range, and all the other random weak digimon as slaves.  
  
With this army the Helldon army slowly conquered most of the Digital World, starting from the west.  
  
The in-training form digimon put up not a fight at all.  
  
Soon half the continent was under Helldon control.  
  
"This is too easy!" Zeldemon said joyously, "but not that I mind."  
  
The soverigns saw the rising threat of the Helldon army, but knew that they needed more power to stop it.  
  
Defeating the army might not have been so hard, but Zeldemon possessed magic capable of (eventually) destroying the sovereigns themselves!  
  
The sovereigns knew who they had to turn to.  
  
The heroes. The ones who had defeated the chaos known as the D-Reaper.  
  
The tamers. 


End file.
